Infidelity
by The Island Writer
Summary: Lily and Rufus start a love affair while she's still married to Bart.
1. Chapter 1

Infidelity

"Rufus we can't keep doing this," Lily said as she finished buttoning her blouse. "We're going to get caught."

"So?" Rufus smiled as he kissed the hollow of Lily's neck. "Besides what happened to your sense of defiance?"

"Well excuse me but I'm defying a lot more than you are," she fell back into his chest. "I'm the one married, not you."

"You don't have to be," he wrapped his arms around her. "If you want me to go find Bart right now and tell him it's over I will."

"Rufus," she got off the bed. "You know you can' t do that. That's…that's something that I need to do. And in the mean time I don't know if we should be doing this."

"Hey," he held his hands up. "You're the one that attacked me in the elevator. I was on my way home."

"Attack you?" she turned to look at him. "I would hardly say that I attacked you."

"And what do you call pinning me against the wall and then pushing me down the hall into this room?" he eyed her. "Cause I'd really like to know."

She looked at herself in the mirror checking her makeup and then turned around. "You think you're so cute," she rolled her eyes.

"When do I get to see you again," he stood walking up to her. "Cause I don't think I can wait another week."

"Bart's leaving for Belize in the morning," she smiled. "For two weeks."

"Stay with me then," he wrapped his arms around her. "Stay with me and I promise you won't regret it," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"As much as I would love to," she removed his arm. "I can't."

"Give me a reason," he pulled her in again kissing her.

"Because I'm married," she kissed him back. "And he's going to find out, if I'm not careful."

"So what?"

"Rufus," she sighed.

"Fine," he groaned.

"Hey," she looked at him, kissing him again. "I'm trying to protect you. Bart's a powerful man. If he found out about us I don't know what he would do."

"I'm not afraid of him," he started to kiss her down her neck. "So don't worry about it."

"I can't help it," she leaned her forehead against his. "You know what you mean to me."

"Okay," he didn't want to make her feel bad. "How…how about an overnight trip? Mmm…you, me, a cozy B&B somewhere?"

She smiled, "That could be arranged."

"Tomorrow night," he looked at her. "Meet me at Grand Central…midnight train?"

"A little late-night tryst Humphrey?" she smiled.

"A rendezvous," he wiggled his eyebrow. "And no one will be the wiser."

She bit her lip thinking about it. "If we get caught…"

"We won't" he kissed her again.

She got off the bed and grabbed her purse walking toward the door. "Midnight train?"

He nodded.

"Where to?" she asked.

"I guess your sense of adventure left with your defiance. Don't you trust me anymore?"

She rolled her eyes opening the door and walking out. "Just don't be late…..

* * *

She started to fumble through her closet looking for her La Perla black negligee and was annoyed that she couldn't find it. Throwing pieces from her drawer onto the ground she grunted in annoyance. She tossed a few things into her bag when her phone went off.

She didn't bother to look at the caller ID "Hello!" she said in displeasure.

"Hello to you too grouchy," his voice was soft and light.

She smiled and her annoyance faded. "Sorry…I was just…just looking for something."

Serena opened the door of her bedroom. She spent the morning and half the afternoon in bed trying to fight the flu. She was out of cold medication and decided to go into her mother's room knowing she had a small pharmacy in her cabinet. She was half way in her room when she heard her mother giggling from within her closet.

"Rufus, it's a surprise," she laughed. "Why don't you just try and imagine it."

"I don't have a good imagination," he smirked. "I enjoy the real thing."

"Well the real thing isn't there right now," she bit her lip. "But it's black and lacy….and see-thru."

Serena stopped midway through the room and started to backtrack, quietly standing outside the closet door.

"Forget the midnight," he brushed his hand through his hair. "Let's hit the three o'clock."

"Rufus I'm not packed yet," she threw a shirt into her bag.

"Lil we're just going overnight," he laughed. "You don't even have to bring clothes if you don't want to."

"Don't be ridiculous," she shook her head, zipping up her bag. "Besides clothes aren't the only thing I'm packing for tonight."

"Really," he smiled. "What else."

"Oh, I believe that's a surprise also."

"Lil you're killing me here," he groaned.

Serena's mouth dropped open at her mothers conversation. She had no idea her mother was still seeing Rufus. How long had it been going on? Had it even stopped? She looked into her closet, her mothers back facing her. She saw her packing and picking up random pieces of negligee off the floor.

"Good, it keeps you on your toes, Humphrey," she giggled.

"Can I see you before tonight?" he asked.

"No I have things to do before tonight."

"Lily…"

"Rufus…"

"Fine."

"I'll see you at midnight," she giggled hanging up her phone. She quickly turned around and saw her daughter standing in the doorway. "Serena," her eyes widened.

"Mom..."

"You don't understand," she turned picking up her bag and putting it on the bed.

"Then please explain it to me," she crossed her arms.

"I don't have time for this right now. Nor do I need you treating me like a child. We'll talk tomorrow."

"So you're just going to run off with Rufus with no regard for your husband," she eyed her. "I thought you were passed that."

She turned around placing her hand on her hip. "You wouldn't understand. You haven't gone through the things I have."

"Really," she laughed. "And where have I been your entire life. Mmmm?"

She softened, "I'm sorry. I…I just…I know what you asked me before and I tried, for you and Dan I tried. I wanted to be happy with Bart I did..."

"Where is Bart?" she looked around.

"In Belize for a week," she sighed.

"Is he ever home," she softened.

"Rarely," she sat on the bed, rubbing her temples. "I'm going to tell him. I am."

"So what does this mean?" she asked. "Are you going to be with Rufus now?

"Honestly?" she sighed. "I don't know."

Serena got off the bed. "Well you need to figure that out, mom."

"That's what I'm trying to do."

"With Rufus," she rolled her eyes.

"I don't expect you to understand," she shook her head. "Just know…I'm trying to do what's best. I'm…I'm just trying to be happy."

She turned around to look at her mother. 'That's what you always say."

"Serena."

"I have to go," she continued to walk out of the room.

"I'll be home tomorrow," she called after her. She got off the bed and looked out her door seeing Serena getting into the elevator. She shook her head and sighed. This was already causing problems. She bit her lip and tried to push them out of her head. She wasn't going to think of anything until tomorrow. She grabbed her bags and walked out of the room placing them in the living room. She quickly scribbled a note for Larissa and then one for Eric. After looking it over and then rewriting Eric's she grabbed her bag and headed out.

* * *

Rufus looked at the clock it was only a little after ten o'clock. It seemed like he had been looking at the time all day and it was going by ever so slowly. His bags were packed hours ago, his work was finished and the kids left on the train an hour ago to visit Alison.

He couldn't believe Lily agreed to leave with him for a night. It was going to be perfect…short… but perfect. He had reserved them a suite at the Green Mountain Inn in Vermont for the night. It was a cozy little place tucked in the woods, with it's own entrance and a warm fireplace. He couldn't wait.

He looked at the clock once more deciding that he just needed to get out of the house. He looked around and made sure all the lights were off then locked up and headed out. He went down to the corner store and bought a bottle of champagne and some flowers. Then he went to the market and bought some things for breakfast.

By the time he finished with all of his errands it was almost eleven thirty and he decided to just go to the station early. When he got there he noticed Lily sitting at the coffee shop. Her back was facing him and she was looking out the window. He walked up to her and whispered in her ear. "This seat taken beautiful?"

She jumped a little, but then recognized the voice. "No, it's not, but I'm not sure the man I'm suppose to meet here would like a stranger sitting next to me."

"Your lover?" he smiled. "Oh, what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"You're right," she giggled "Why don't you join me?"

He rolled his eyes and sat down pulling the flowers out from behind his back. "For you."

She smiled brightly, taking them from him. "You're a very forward man," she eyed him.

"Lily…"

"And you know my name," she wiggled her eyebrow.

"Get over here," he pulled her into a kiss.

She kissed him hungrily before pulling back. "Umm excuse me sir…"

"What?" he looked at her.

"Did I say you could kiss me?"

He rolled his eyes "I think I could do a lot more than that."

"Rufus!" she swatted his arm.

He laughed, "Oh, so you do know my name."

"Stop being cute," she sighed smelling her flowers. "Mmm….thank you."

He leaned in, "You're welcome," he mumbled against her lips.

She looked around before kissing him. "Not in public Rufus," she told him. "I have no idea who could be here."

"What do you mean?" he looked around. "Does Bart have you followed?"

She sighed and shook her head, "I never know with him. It's quite possible."

"Lily," he was upset.

"What?" she looked at him. "This would be the exact reason he would have me followed."

He looked at her. "As much as I want to go your safety comes first."

"Bart would never hurt me," she knew. "This would just make for a really ugly divorce."

He sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Hey," she touched his hand. "I don't want to think about it alright? Let's have to have a nice time tonight."

"Okay," he nodded. "Want a glass of wine or something?"

"Yes," she laughed. "I think I'll need it."

"Okay," he laughed looking at his watch. "We have time."

He got in line and started to think about tonight and everything he was doing. Never in his life did he think he would be committing adultery with another woman, even if it were Lily. He shook the thoughts from his mind. Lily wasn't happy, Bart was a jerk…and she was going to leave him anyways.

He turned around and looked at her and she at him. They smiled, both a little lost in their own thoughts. He turned back to the bar and ordered himself a beer and her a glass of chardonnay. He walked back to their seats and handed her the glass. "Here ya go."

"Thank you," she smiled. "You know, I would have taken a beer."

"You gonna be a rebel?" he laughed.

"Aren't I always?"

"True," he took a drink of his beer. "You can have some of mine if you want."

"No, I'm fine," she shook her head. "So are you going to tell me where we are going yet?"

"Nope," he shook his head taking another swig of his beer.

She moved a little closer to him and lightly rubbed her foot across his leg. "No?"

He swallowed hard. "Your little tricks aren't going to work tonight," he grinned.

She turned her nose up and shook her head. She took a drink of her wine and looked around the almost empty train station. She hoped that he was taking her far away from New York, she felt so suffocated in the city lately and was dying to get away.

"What are you thinking about?" he wondered.

"Mmm….just about getting away," she half-smiled. "It's been awhile since I've been away. I feel that I need to be home more because Bart's always gone."

He nodded, "I wish I could take you away longer."

"Soon," she smiled. "Soon."

He finished his beer and pushed it off to the side. "Do you have to be back by a certain time tomorrow?"

"No," she shook her head. "Long as I'm back by mid afternoon."

"Okay," he looked at his watch. "It's about time to go."

She quickly finished her glass of wine and stood up and grabbed her purse. "Yes, let's go, I can't stand sitting her any longer." She followed him to the loading terminal for the train.

Rufus pulled out the tickets and handed them to the ticket taker. "Two," he held his fingers up. "Her and I."

She followed him on the train and they made their way to the back, a row of four seats we're empty. "One good thing about going so late," she smiled, 'We have the back to ourselves."

"Mmm…." He smiled pulling her close and looking around before he pulling her into a quick kiss.

"Rufus," she giggled, quickly kissing him back. "We can't do this."

"I know, I know," he laughed.

"Well," she looked around, "Maybe we can." She sat down and sank in her seat a little bit.

He laughed and leaned in and kissed her again. "You're something you know that."

"So I've heard," she lifted her brow.

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "You know we could have some fun back here," he eyed her.

"Perhaps," she looked up front noticing the train was starting to fill up. "So much for an empty midnight train."

"We'll just pretend that their not there."

"We're not eighteen Rufus," she rolled her eyes. "I'm not making out with you on the back of a train."

"You will if I make you," he eyed her. "I know you can't resist me."

"Is that so?"

"Yep," he leaned over and kissed her again."

"…over here Sister," the priest nodded with his head. "There are two open seats in the back."

Both Rufus and Lily looked up at the voice and tensed at the same time. "No way," she whispered.

"Tell me that's not a priest," Rufus looked up.

"If you tell me that's not a nun," her eyes grew large.

He started to laugh. "And please tell me they aren't coming back here."

She bit her lip and looked between the seats, watching as they came closer. She chewed on her bottom lip and sat up slowly as the nun slowly sat down next to her.

"My child," the nun smiled at her as she took a seat.

"Sister," Lily nodded.

The priest sat down next to Rufus and nodded. Rufus shifted uncomfortably in his seat and smiled at him. "Hello…"

Slowly Rufus and Lily turned their heads to look at one another, both their faces expressionless, but each knew what the other was thinking. Rufus moved closer to Lily's ear and whispered. "Are they seriously sitting next to us?"

Her brow furled, "I'm afraid so," she bit her lip.

"Lets move," he eyed her.

She talked out of the corner of her mouth. "The trains filled up," she looked around. "There's no place with two seats."

"What do you mean," he looked around. "It's midnight!"

She frowned, "Sorry."

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "This wasn't the train ride I had in mind."

"Rufus shhh…" she looked over her shoulder.

"Now I have to be quiet?" he groaned.

She eyed him and didn't say anything. She leaned back in her seat and looked up at the top of the train.

"Are you traveling alone?" the nun turned toward Lily.

Lily looked at the nun noticing her hands lightly sitting in her lap.

"Mmm…no. I'm…I'm traveling with a friend," she motioned toward Rufus.

The nun looked at Rufus and then again at her. "Traveling so late?"

She nodded not really knowing what to say. "We…ummm….yes." She felt completely foolish for stuttering and not knowing what to say. She was just a nun after all.

Rufus could tell that Lily felt uncomfortable and couldn't help but laugh to himself as the blush crept to her cheeks.

"Is that your wife?" The priest noticed Rufus looking over to the blonde and smiling.

Rufus's eyes opened wide and he swallowed before turning his attention to the priest. "Umm..no…she's….umm…she's my friend."

"Seems like she's more than a friend," the priest eyed him.

Rufus smiled inwardly. "I've known her for many years."

"You two are traveling awful late."

"I….I just want to make sure she get's there safely." He swallowed just realizing he lied to a priest.

The priest nodded, "You are a good friend."

"Mmm…" Rufus nodded, looking straight ahead.

Lily turned to look at Rufus and sighed. She had no idea how long the train ride was going to be and that frustrated her even more. It was so hard to be close to him and not be able to touch him the way she wanted to. "I'm….going to use the ladies room," she eyed Rufus. "I'll….umm…be back…"

She slowly got up and sat her purse down on the seat and walked toward the front of the train and into the tiny bathroom. Rufus sat in his seat looking around the train wondering how long the ride was going to be.

Lily pulled her phone from her purse and started to text Rufus. *Bathroom 5 minutes* she typed.

Rufus sat looking out the window trying to keep himself distracted when he felt his phone buzz from the inside of his coat pocket. He quickly pulled it out and looked at it. He read it and smiled. He quickly put it back in his pocket and looked around. He slowly stood up and stretched before making his way past the priest and to the front of the train he was half way there when he felt a hand clasp around his arm and pull him into a tiny compartment. "What the…."

"Shh…." She covered his mouth with her finger. "You have to be quiet, we only have a few minutes."

"Lily," he laughed kissing her. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like," she kissed him again. "Not being able to touch or kiss you this entire ride would just be too much."

"I was thinking the same thing," he put his arms around her. "I couldn't believe they sat down between us."

She rolled her eyes. "That's my luck," she laughed against his lips.

He pulled her closer and kissed her again. "Well you're a genius for thinking of this," he smiled.

"Oh I am," she smiled against his lips. "Ten points for me then."

He picked her up and placed her on top of the counter kissing her harder. "Mmm….yes 10 for you."

"Good," She wrapped her legs around him drawing him closer to her.

He continued to kiss her, rubbing her back up and down as he started to kiss her down her neck and into the collar of her shirt.

"Mmm…Rufus," she giggled. "That kind of tickles."

"Does it?" he continued to kiss her and unbuttoned her topmost button.

"Yes!" She held onto the sides of his face and pulled him upward to kiss her on the lips.

He placed his hands to her sides and deepened the kiss when he heard the train whistle blow and knew they had to return to their seats. They both sighed and Rufus leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm not finding this amusing one bit," she exhaled. "In fact it's just annoying."

He sighed. "It is very annoying." He kissed her neck softly again before buttoning her shirt back up. He helped her off of the counter.

She kissed him hard on the lips before she pulled back and sighed. "Come on…"

She took his hand and opened the door, walking back to their seats. She saw the nun and priest and dropped his hand and took a deep breath. She picked her purse up and sat down. He followed her and sat back in his seat. They both starred straight in front of them too nervous to look anywhere else.

She saw the nun's eyes on her and looked down seeing her buttons messed up. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together, _of course_ she thought and sighed fixing it. Rufus glanced over and bit his lip, _great_ he thought _just great._ He leaned back in his seat and rubbed his forehead.

Lily looked out of the corner of her eye, seeing the nun stare at her hair. She quickly ran a hand through her hair and looked over at Rufus. He smiled at her and she a little at him. They sat in silence for most of the ride, both of them actually content to just be with one another.

The trains whistle blew again and they both quickly stood up and grabbed their bags.

"Goodbye, nice meeting you," the priest said.

They both turned around and forced a smile and said goodbye. Before they turned back around the nun looked at them.

"Yes it was very nice meeting you both. Now don't have too much fun, God is always watching." She said sternly.

Lily and Rufus gave each other an uncomfortable look and turned back around getting off the train as quickly as they could.

Lily got off first and whirled around to look at him. "I don't think that could have been any worse."

He laughed, "We will find it funny when we are old and gray."

She gave him a look.

"Just be happy it's over," he laughed softly and reached for her hand.

She took his hand and sighed, "Well you weren't the one who looked all disheveled." She looked over at him.

"Ok, ok, you are right," he turned his head and kissed her softly.

"Mmhmm… and get used to it Humphrey," she grinned against his lips.

He shook his head and laughed. "Don't get too carried away."

"I can do whatever I want," she smiled at him. "We're out of town now. I don't have to even be Lily Bass if I don't want to."

"Really," he grinned against her lips. "And who are you going to be tonight?"

"Well we can be," she thought for a moment. "Mr. and Mrs. Smith…you know from the movie."

He laughed. "Jane Smith," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yes John…" she smirked.

"Mmmm….Janey," he reached in to kiss her as they stepped into the taxi.

She put her arms around his neck pulling him with her as they crashed into the backseat.

"Hey you two," the taxi driver turned around. "This no hotel motel. I take you where you want to go. No funny business," he snapped in his thick accent.

They both looked at each other and started to laugh. "My wife Janey and I would like to go to Green Mountain Inn."

"Green Mountain," he rolled his eyes. "Sex Mountain more like it," he started to drive off.

He turned to laugh at her and his hand made his way up her skirt.

"Rufus!" she pushed his hand down. "Not now."

"Rufus?" he looked at her confused. "I don't know anyone by that name."

"John," she rolled her eyes. "Stop I don't feel like walking there."

"What is with our transportation tonight?" he sighed. "Everyone is trying to kill me."

"Maybe it's a sign," she signed.

"Yeah, a sign I need to get you in bed," he looked over and kissed her quickly.

"No hanky panky," the cab driver shot up. "Or you walky walky."

They both rolled their eyes and she whispered in his ear. "Patience is a virtue…that you never had."

"Not when it comes to you," he smiled. "Everything fly's out the window."

She smiled at him knowing she felt the same way. "So the Green Mountain Inn, Mmm…?"

"Ever been?" he smiled.

"Can't say that I have," she smiled. "Sounds romantic."

He took her hands, "Oh it is."

She leaned her head on his shoulder becoming excited. For the first time all night it finally started to feel right…okay. "Good."

They sat in comfortable silence as they drove up the side of the mountain and finally stopped at a large cozy red-bricked building all a glow with white lights.

"Rufus…." She smiled taking in the place. "It's so cute!"

He grabbed her hand and their bags exiting the cab. He went around and paid the driver.

"I scotch-guard seats good thing huh?" the cabbie laughed as he took Rufus's money.

"Funny," he snorted as he walked away.

They walked into the lobby of the hotel and he looked around smiling at the homey feel it had to it. A soft fire was glowing in the fireplace and the smell of fresh baked cookies loomed in the air.

"I have a reservation for Humphrey," he told the clerk.

"Ah yes," he smiled. "The Sterling Suite."

"Oh, and can we change the name on our reservation," he said nonchalantly. "It's Mr. and Mrs. Smith."

"Oh yes of course," he nodded. "I just need you to sign here and we can take you to your room."

"Thank you," Rufus took the pen and signed.

"You're in suite 4," he told them. "Just outside is the heated pool, and a wonderful view of the mountains. Sleigh rides begin at 8 am if you wish to par-take in those. There is also sledding and ice-climbing for your enjoyment," he told them.

"Oh, John I would love to go on a sleigh ride," she smiled.

He laughed at the use of his name. "Whatever you want to do."

"The bell hop will take your luggage up to your rooms. And you can follow me," he smiled as he led them down the hall.

Lily linked her arm with Rufus's as they walked down the hall. The walls were covered in artwork from old times past. Each painting showing some detail to the Inn's history. "Mmm….look," Lily pointed.

"What?" he turned to see what she was pointing at.

"That little girl in the painting." She looked closer at the date it was painted. "She looked just like Serena when she little. Well…if she was born in 1867," she laughed.

'She does look like she could be a little Serena," he smiled squeezing her hand.

They reached their room and the clerk opened the door letting them enter first. "Oh Ruf—John," she caught herself.

He smiled looking around as he wrapped his arms around her. "Look at the Jacuzzis," he whispered in her ear.

"Mmm…" she smiled. "We might have to test that out later."

"You have a stocked mini bar over in the lounge area," the clerk turned around. "And those sliding doors over there go right out to the heated pool."

"Thank you," Rufus said giving him a tip.

"Mmm…," he nodded. "The front desk is open 24 hours for your service. Let us know if you need anything."

"We will thank you," Rufus closed the door behind him.

"What do you want to do first?" he smiled looking at her.

She made her way across the room and looked out the windows. "John," she smiled. "Come here."

"Mmm…" he smiled looking out the window.

"Let's go out there for a little midnight swim," she bit her lip. "There's no one out there."

"Cause they're all in bed," he wrapped his arms around her. "As we should be."

"In due time," she grabbed her bag. "Come on lets go out there. It would be fun."

"Did you bring a suit?" he wondered.

"Of course I did," she laughed. "I didn't know where you were taking me so I had to be prepared."

"Oh," he sighed.

"What's wrong," she looked at him.

"Nothing, you just don't have to wear one if you don't want to," he eyed her.

"Rufus!" she hit his arm.

"What?" he laughed. "You know that everyone is asleep."

"But I like my suit," she pouted.

He rolled his eyes. "Go put it on," he laughed, opening his bag and pulling out his trunks.

She smiled and kissed him softly before taking her bag into the bathroom. He put on his suit and sat down on the bed waiting for her. She closed the door behind her and pulled out her La Perla one piece blue suit and put it on. She brushed through her hair lightly and touched up her lipstick before grabbing a towel and walking out of the bathroom back to him.

He turned around when he heard the bathroom door open. He looked up and saw her in her bathing suit and from that moment he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"What?" she looked down. "Does it look okay? I just bought it and I…"

He cut her off kissing her. 'You look beautiful," his hand lightly touched her bottom. "It fits you…nicely."

"Mmm….thanks," she leaned over and slowly opened the sliding glass doors. "It's cold!" she shrieked.

"Well let's get in," he smiled picking her up so she didn't have to walk in the snow.

She held tightly onto him. "Where are your shoes!" she eyed him in shock. "Your toes are going to freeze!"

"I'll be fine," he rolled his eyes slowly walking into the water. "I'm tough."

She laughed, holding onto him tightly. "Is it warm?"

"Mmmhmm…" he nodded as he lowered them both in the water kissing her.

She felt her body slowly being lowered into the warm water. "Mmm…this feels nice," she held onto him kissing his neck.

He swirled them around bobbing them up and down in the water. "Nice out here isn't it?" He looked around not letting go of her.

She took in a deep breath of fresh air. "I love it here already."

"Me, too," he kissed her again. He started to run his hands down her back. "Lil I'm not liking this one piece business," he said in her ear. "I can't take it off."

"Rufus," she pushed him. "Stop trying to undress me all the time."

"Hey now," he held both hands up. "How many times have you tried taking my clothes off?"

"Mmm…never?" she started to move backwards in the water.

He slowly started to near her. "Oh so you didn't try to about a half hour ago in the bathroom of the train?"

"Don't know what you're talking about," she said swimming off.

"Get over here van der Woodsen," he dove under the water and grabbed her around her waist and pulled her back towards him.

"Rufus!" she tried to stay afloat. "My hair."

"What?" he pretended not to hear.

"I don't want to get my hair wet!"

"Huh," he took her hands. "Your hair needs to get wet?"

"Rufus…don't…..even think about it," she eyed him.

"About what," he griped her hands tighter. "This?" he pulled them both under the water.

"Ruf-" she was cut off as her body plunged into the water.

As they were under the water he looked at her and smiled touching her cheek. She looked back at him her hair a bit in her face. She couldn't help but smile looking over at him. He grabbed her by her waist and slowly brought them up. He looked at her for a moment brushing her wet hair from her face. "Mad?"

"Yes," she shook her head.

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Mmm…kiss me," he looked up and smiled slightly.

He moved in and kissed her bringing them under the water as he did. As soon as they were under he opened his eyes and found her staring back at him. They looked at each other for a few seconds not breaking their kiss. He wanted to stay like that forever but knew he couldn't and slowly brought them back up to the surface.

Her lips lingered on his. "Mmm…I wondered how long you were going to keep us under there," she smiled. "I was getting worried."

"I'd give you oxygen," he smirked.

"Good to know," she rested her arms on his shoulders.

He kissed her again as he started to untie her shoulder strap and letting it dangle at her side.

"Rufus…what are you doing?"

"I think we've done this a time or two before," he licked his lips. "If I remember."

"Yes and if I remember it was 20 years go," she rolled her eyes.

"Your point," he lowered the side, kissing her shoulder.

"My…my point." She tired to concentrate. "My point is…"

"Yes," he knew that he was getting to her.

"I don't know..." Her hands started to trace down his back side and into his swim trunks. "God Rufus…."

He moved his hands to lower her bathing suit.

"Rufus," she looked around. "What if someone comes out here?"

"Lily it's after two in the morning," he laughed rolling his eyes. "And since when do you care?"

"Since I'm not eighteen anymore," she eyed him.

He lowered her suit all the way down. "Well pretend that you are," he kissed the hollow of her neck.

"Are you John?" she laughed.

His finger made a circle around her nipple. "Of course Janey."

Her hand's made it around to the back of his swimming trunks and she slowly started to pull them down. "Well then if I recall I was quite adventurous when I was eighteen."

"If I recall," he kissed her.

She felt her swimming suit gather between her legs and she kicked it off with her feet.

Rufus smiled, "Mmm…sexy," he watched her suit float to the top.

Rufus pushed his suit off as well and threw it over to the edge. "That feels better," he grinned cheekily.

Lily started to move backward in the water making her way to the corner of the pool. Rufus followed her and brought her back into his arms kissing her neck.

She continued to kiss him slowly and she let the water overtake her body. She floated upward a little bit wrapping her legs around him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared down at him.

"Hi," he smiled up at her. "Having fun?"

"Mmmhmm," she nodded. "I love it here. I don't want to leave tomorrow."

"Well we don't have to," he smiled kissing her.

"I do," she looked at him. "You have to be strong for me tomorrow and make sure I go home because I don't know if I'll be able to do it myself.

'Why do you have to go? You said that Bart was going to be gone for two weeks. I'm sure the kids are well taken care of."

"Serena knows," she looked at him. "She overheard me talking to you while I was getting ready," she told him. "I need to talk with her. Tell her something."

"Oh," he looked worried. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, I should have been more careful," she shook her head. "I don't know what I'm going to say to her. No matter what I'm going to sound like a hypocrite," she sighed. "I'm setting such a bad example."

"I know that it's hard," he rubbed her arms. "But for one night lets not think about it. Let's enjoy time that we have together. Okay?"

She sighed, "You're right. You brought me to this lovely place and I want to enjoy it. It's not everyday you get whisked off for a romantic trip in the mountains."

He smiled against her lips, "No, it's not."

"So," she moved her hand to lightly cup his ass. "Where were we?"

"About right here," he smirked kissing her and floating around.

You know I wouldn't mind having one of these at the penthouse," she floated with him.

He continued to kiss her. "Mmm…it'd be nice." He started to float backward bringing her along with him.

She turned around to face him when she heard something in the bushes. "Rufus," she pushed him to the corner looking for her suit. "I hear something."

He laughed, "It's probably an animal, we are in the middle of the woods."

"Rufus!"

He wrapped his arms around her. "Lily it's after 2am, like I said come on."

"The air is cold out here," she shivered a bit. "How about we make use of that hot tub in our room. And there I promise I won't mind who see's me without any clothes on."

He smiled and jumped out of the pool reaching for a robe. He quickly put it on and then held hers out for her. "Lets get you warm."

She walked up the ladder and into her robe, as Rufus wrapped his arms around her. "Mmm….thank you," she kissed him.

"Anytime baby," he picked her up back up so she didn't have to walk in the snow. "How about you get that tub ready and I'll find us a little snack?

"I think I can do that," she smiled as he sat her on her feet. "So what did you bring in that giant bag?"

"Oh you know, stuff," he smiled taking it into the bedroom.

She rolled her eyes as she walked over to the tub turning on the water. She walked into the bathroom and found a small bottle of bubble bath. She carried it over and poured in a small amount watching the bubbles rise. She looked over at the bed room door and saw that it was still closed. So she opened her robe and quickly got in the tub.

"Rufus," she called. "What are you doing? I'm lonely out here."

The door slowly opened and Rufus walked out carrying a bottle of champagne with two glasses as well as a bowl of fruit.

"What do we have here?" she asked.

"Well," he uncorked the bottle sending the cap flying off in a different direction. "We have some champagne," he poured some into a glass and handed it to her before getting into the tub.

"Mmm…." She smiled taking a sip. "My favorite."

"I know," he smiled taking a sip and moving closer to her. "I also have," he pulled out a strawberry placing it in her glass. "Some fruit."

"Well you sure did think of everything," she smiled kissing him.

"I had some time," he looked under the water and noticed she didn't have anything on.

"Like what you see?"

"You know I do," he smirked, picking up some more fruit. "Grape?"

"Uh-huh," she smiled up at him.

He picked a grape off the vine and softly rolled it into her mouth before kissing her. He set the bowl down on the table next to them. He picked up a strawberry and popped it into his mouth before looking at her. "I've been waiting to get you like this all day."

"Me too," she touched his cheek.

He pulled her into his lap so she straddled him. "Hi," he laughed a little.

"Hi," she nuzzled her nose with his and resting her hands on his thighs.

Wrapping his arms around her slender waist he moved his hands up and down her naked back letting his eyes travel down her front. "God you're so beautiful."

She smiled against his lips before kissing the corner of his mouth and moving her hands to the waist band of his trunks. "Take them off."

He laughed at her eagerness and moved his hands under the water slipping them off and letting them fall to the bottom of the tub. "Better?"

"Much," she nodded as she reached her hand under the water to stroke him. She bit her lip and looked at him. "Better?"

"Much," he laughed, kissing her and enjoying what she was doing to him. He continued to kiss her and he slowly picked her up moving her on top of his erection.

"Rufus…." Lily moaned into his neck as she felt his hands tightly grip her hips as she spread her legs a bit.

Rufus leaned back and slowly thrusted his hips upward as he held onto her finding it easier in the water. He watched as her body slowly raised out of the water and then submerged back in.

Lily leaned back and then forward taking him in. "Oh Rufus," she sighed closing her eyes. "Please don't stop. Don't…"

"Not even close," he flipped her around and laid her back against the back of the tub. He entered her again, gripping the sides of the tub next to her head as he picked up his pace.

She placed her hands at his hips helping to guide him in as his chest slipped from hers as he moved up and down.

"Rufus…" Lily arched her leg up to keep from slipping and to take him in a little deeper. "God I've missed his."

He smiled as he started to kiss her neck. "Me too," he breathed in her intoxicating scent. "And now that I have it I'm not letting it go."

"No," she closed her eyes realizing the same thing. She now knew without a shadow of a doubt that there was no way that she could go back to Bart. She couldn't live without this. She couldn't live without Rufus. Wrapping her arms around his neck she moved herself upward and pushed Rufus to the opposite side of the tub. Straddling his waist she moved slowly up and down.

"Lil…" he breathed against her lips.

"Mmm…." She kissed him below his ear. "Feel good?"

"Yes," he moved his hips upward to meet her thrusts. He moved his hand from her hips down her legs and held onto her ankles. His head rolled to the side and he watched as some of the water slipped out of the tub and onto the floor. "You're making a mess," he grinned.

"Too bad," she continued to rock back and forth. "We can clean it up later."

He held her close as his eyes closed again, concentrating on what she was doing to him.

"God Lil, you feel so good," he held tightly onto her ass, picking her up as she thrusted into him.

Lily picked up her leg and rested it on his shoulder taking him in from a new angle. Her mouth opened in a perfect O as she felt his hands grip around her thigh.

"Lily…" he breathed. "I'm so…so close," he started to thrust faster. He leaned forward and took her nipple into his mouth, his tongue making circles around it.

"Right….right now, Rufus," her breathing came fast and quick as she felt her stomach slowly start to clench. "Rufus!"

His hips slowly crashed into her as he came. He brought her leg down and wrapped it around his waist so he could take her in deeper. He circled his hips increasing their pleasure. "Oh, honey."

"I love you, Rufus," she pushed her body squarely against his. "So much."

His thrusting slowly came to a stop when he could barley breathe any longer. "God, I love you too. I always have."

She breathed heavily against his lips not able to make an intelligible sentence.

Rufus laughed and picked her up. "Let's get you out of here. You'll turn into a prune."

She smiled and wrapped her hands around his neck as he carried her to the bed wrapping her in a white fluffy towel and quickly drying her so she wouldn't get cold. "You're so good to me," she touched his cheek and kissed him tightly.

He smiled at her and wiped a few water droplets from his arms and legs. He rounded the bed and picked up the bowl of fruit before getting under the covers with her. He held a piece of melon against her lips. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Sleigh ride," she smiled before taking the melon into her mouth.

"Good choice," he nodded eating a few strawberry's before placing the bowl on the side table. He turned off the lamp and pulled her into his arms. His hands started to make lazy circles on her stomach.

"Rufus," she turned to him.

"Mmm?" he looked at her. "Are you….will you wait for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I…I don't want to be with Bart," she shook her head and looked into his eyes. "I want to be with you…I want you."

"I want you too. Of course I'll wait for you. I'll always wait for you."

"So there isn't anyone….anyone else?" she bit her lip.

"Lily no…no of course not," he looked at her. "Why would you think that?"

"Last time…" she looked down. 'You said you'd wait for me and…you married Alison."

"Lil," he sighed. "That was different. I didn't think you were coming back. I didn't think there was anything to wait for."

"It still hurt the same," she swallowed.

He looked at her, finding it hard to apologize for moving on with his life. He didn't know what she expected him to do. "It's different this time," he repeated.

She nodded and laid back into his arms again.

"It's different this time," he kissed her. 'I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm fighting for you this time."

"Thank you," she held tightly on to him.

"Let's get some rest," he closed his eyes. "Tomorrow is our day."

"Our day," she smiled closing her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Rufus woke up the next day and stretched a little before pulling Lily back into his arms. He caught a whiff her hair and it made him smile. Ever since they were teenagers the one thing he remembered about her was that her hair always smelled good. It couldn't quite pin point the fragrance, but it smelled expensive.

"Lil," he whispered, kissing her cheek. "Lil."

"Mmm…." She snuggled deeper under the covers.

"Wake up honey," he kissed her again. "It's already after eight o'clock."

"It's warm here," she kept her eyes closed.

He laughed, "I know." He pulled her closer. "But we don't have much time today and there's a lot of stuff I thought we were gonna do."

"Can't we just stay in bed?"

"You know I would love that more than anything," he started to kiss her down her neck. "But I want to go on a sleigh riding," he pouted.

"Oh all right," she opened her eyes, laughing. "I guess we can go. I don't like you pouty."

"Just think, we can snuggle up under a blanket, we'll be out in the woods. It's just barely snowing."

"It's snowing?" she smiled, turning to look out the window.

Rufus wrapped his arms around her again and they both looked out the window watching the snow fall.

"It's almost like the snow is whiter here," she laughed. "It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful," he leaned over and kissed her."

She giggled and kissed him back. "Come on," she pushed on his chest. "I want to go now, before it stops snowing."

"Okay, okay," he laughed "So demanding."

"Oh hush," she swung her legs around and got out of bed. "Oh, I'm naked," she laughed forgetting.

"Me too," he grinned, looking at her.

She sashayed over to her suitcase knowing that Rufus was watching her. She picked out a nice warm cozy sweater, and a pair of leggings. She searched further and picked out her favorite bra and matching panties. "Excuse me," she smiled walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

"Closing doors now are we," he called after her.

"I liked to keep the mystery Humphrey," she yelled back behind the door.

He laughed and shook his head, grabbing some clothes out of his duffle and quickly putting them on. He sat on the bed and put on his socks and shoes.

The door to the bathroom opened and Lily came out. "I'm almost ready," she grabbed her makeup bag.

"Do you really need all that? You do know that you look beautiful without all that makeup on?" He looked over the edge of the bed into the bathroom.

She leaned back to look at him. "Do you really mean that or are you just saying that so I hurry up?

"A little bit of both," he laughed. "Seriously honey. You know you're beautiful. Come on."

"Rufus I have half my face on I can't just leave now," she pulled out her mascara.

Rufus rolled his eyes and stood up. He walked over to the bathroom and leaned against the doorway watching her.

"I don't like people watching me while I'm trying to get ready," she looked at him through the mirror. "It's just going to make me go slower."

He huffed and turned around sitting on the bed. He picked up the remote and turned on the television. "I think the snow is melting and it's turning to summer."

"Rufus shut up."

He laughed at his joke and flipped through the channels. He picked up his phone and looked to see if he had any missed calls or texts. There was one from Jenny saying that she was saying the night with a friend and wouldn't be home until the next day. He texted her back and then closed his phone and put it back in his pocket.

Lily turned off the bathroom light and then walked into the room throwing her makeup bag ontop of her suitcase. "Now that wasn't so bad was it," she rolled her eyes. "Now, let's go."

"I guess it was worth it," he grinned. "You look good once you have your 'face' on," he laughed.

She dropped his hand shaking her head and opened the door. "Men just don't appreciate what we go through for them."

"I always appreciate what you do for me." He placed his hand on the small of her back then moved his hand lower to gently give her ass a squeeze.

She grinned and kept walking down the hall and to the lobby. "So where exactly are we going?"

He turned her around and wrapped his arms around her from behind and pointed out the window to the horse drawn sleigh waiting in front of the inn. "Right there," he whispered in her ear.

"Rufus," she smiled. "Is…is that ours?"

"Mmhmm…" he nodded. "Your carriage awaits."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the front door. "Oh Rufus," she walked up to the horse and stroked his nose. "The horses are beautiful."

He smiled and put his arm around her. "You should get a estate out in the country," he was serious. "Like out in Connecticut or Vermont. I know you love horses. You could go out on weekends."

She turned to look at him. "I think that part of my life is over now," she sighed. "I'd never have the time to get away like that now. I don't have the freedom."

"You could if you wanted to," he took her hand. "I'd make sure of it." He helped her up on the sleigh and then sat down next to her. He unfolded the blanket and put it across their laps. "All set," he yelled up to the driver.

The sleigh took off in a fast trot and a smile instantly appeared on Lily's lips. She looked across the vast country side and amazed at how the early morning sun shone upon the snow. She really never took the time to enjoy the little things like snow when she was in the City. She forgot how beautiful it was. She snuggled up closer to Rufus and linked her arm through his. "This wonderful."

"Good," he kissed her temple I'm glad that you like it. I know that we can't stay here long. I just wanted to make it relaxing for you."

"Thank you," she kissed him.

"I thought we could have brunch after this. Then do something else before we go. It's up to you."

"Well I saw some shops when we were coming in last night, and this one Chocolate Shoppe toward the end of the street. Serena and Eric love the bonbons and chocolate strawberries. I thought that I could bring some back for them. Would that be alright?"

"Of course," he smiled. Looking out toward the forest he noticed two deer's by the frozen pond. "Look," he pointed.

Lily followed his gaze and smiled. "You think they're husband and wife," she laughed.

"Probably," he laughed with her. "Spending a few quite hours away from the kids."

She snuggled deeper under the blanket and took his hand. "Rufus," she bit her lip.

"Yeah," he turned to her.

"Did you…did you ever wonder what it would be like if we had our own children? If we had a family?"

"Sure I did," he nodded, looking ahead. "A few times actually."

"When?" she wondered.

"Mmm…," he thought about it. "I think the first time is when we first broke up. I kept going through the what if's. I always imagined us getting married and having a family. And, after Dan was born. It really hit me then," he sighed. "I tired to push it out of my mind though. I felt guilty."

She nodded, understanding. "I felt that way too after Eric. I already knew my marriage with Will was falling apart. He wasn't even there the night Eric was born. He was at some medical conference in Washington. I knew that if it had been you, you would have been there."

"Course I would," he looked at her.

She smiled softly and leaned her head on his shoulder.

They both stayed quiet for some time just enjoying each other's company and the peace of the wildness. Lily couldn't remember the last time someone did something this special for her. Truth be told Rufus was the only man that could make her feel special and cherished. He was the only man that could make her feel like she was worth something.

The sleigh skimmed by the frozen pond and she watched as ice skaters gracefully spun around and did figure eights. She always wished she could ice skate. It always looked so graceful to her.

"I think we'd make a pretty good pair," he laughed.

"Yeah I'm sure," she rolled her eyes. "You'd drop me."

"No, I wouldn't. I know how to skate," he looked at her. "We used to take the kids all the time. They skate along the Hudson."

"Oh," she smiled.

"Mmhmm," he tightened his hold on her. He saw the inn come back into view. "You hungry?"

"Famished," she nodded.

"They have a cozy little dining room in there. I reserved us a table in the back by the fireplace," he kissed her.

"Sounds lovely."

The sleigh stopped in front of the inn and Rufus hopped down. He held his hand out for her and she stepped down. He held her hand as they walked back into the inn. "The dining room is over here."

She followed him looking again at all the portraits on the walls. She loved the old rustic history of the place. Rufus pulled her to the very back of the dining room. Their table was set beautifully next to the fire. She took off her coat and handed it to the waiter and sat down next to Rufus.

"I ordered us a light breakfast. I know you don't eat that much in the mornings," he poured her some orange juice.

"Thanks." She looked at the bowl of fresh strawberries and bananas in the center of the table and took a few, putting them in her plate. She sprinkled some granola on top then took a sip of her orange juice.

Rufus took a bagel off the tray and cut it in half. "Do you think we could come up here again?" he asked. "How long is Bart going to be gone? Three weeks?"

She nodded. "I just…I don't know. Perhaps we should wait until I break things off with Bart. We shouldn't keep doing this while I'm still married to him. What kind of example am I setting for my children?'

He nodded. "What ever you feel comfortable with. I know the children come first."

She reached across the table and took his hand squeezing it. Our time will come. I promise. And it will definitely last longer than a day."

"It better," he laughed. "Because we're not getting out of bed for at least of week."

"Rufus!" she blushed, looking around.

He laughed and bit into his bagel. "Good to know I can still make you blush."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Eating a few strawberries she looked around the dining room. Everything was simple and quaint. It reminded her of Rufus. She was so lucky to have him in her life.

"So you said you wanted to go the chocolate shoppe?"

She looked at her watched. "Yes. I would like to. Then I really should get back. I need to talk with Serena."

"Okay," he nodded. "I should probably get home to the kids too. I didn't really give them an explanation to where I was going."

She took the other half of Rufus's bagel and spread some crème cheese on it. "You mind?" she laughed.

"No go ahead," he smiled. "Eat."

She ate a piece of the bagel and set it down. "I might take the kids out of town for a few days. I think that we could really use the time together. We hardly get to see one another since I've came back from my honeymoon. Our schedules are all different."

"I think the kids would really like that," he nodded. "Spent some time with them in the Hampton's or some place you've never been."

She finished her bagel and rest of her strawberries before pushing her plate to the side. "Okay let's go," she smiled.

"You know, I've never met anyone that likes to shop as much as you. Even if it's for something as simple as chocolate," he shook his head.

"Shopping is shopping," she laughed. "It really doesn't matter what it's for."

He shook his head and got up, pulling her chair out for her. He nodded over to the waiters for their coats and then handed it to her. "Do you want to walk considering it's just downtown a little?"

"Let's," she took his hand. Walking on out of the inn they started to stroll down the street.

"Would you ever be able to live in a small town like this?" he wondered.

"Would you hate me if I said no," she looked at him. "I love the city. Would you want to?"

"I love the city too. Maybe before. I lived in Hudson for awhile. But now I think I've come to love Brooklyn. Everything is there for me now."

"The city grows on you," she smiled leaning her head a second on his shoulder. "I think it's a great place to raise a family. There is so much they can do."

"I agree," he turned the corner and crossed the street. "I've been thinking that I want to get back into my music more. And I can do that in the city. The gallery…I'm just not happy with it anymore."

"Really?" she was surprised. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I sorta did it because of Alison. It was a place to show her art and stuff. So you know. She really doesn't need it anymore. She's doing fine on her own. I guess I've just been dragging my feet about it because it's half hers so we'd have to go through all of that and the division of assets. It's a pain."

"Why didn't you just say something," she turned and looked at him. "I could have my lawyer draw up the papers. It could be done quickly."

He nodded, "I'll keep that in mind. I should probably just do it myself. I'll let you know."

"Okay," she nodded. She looked up and saw the Lake Champlain Chocolates sign. She looked through the window and noticed chocolate covered strawberries drying on a baker's sheet. "Oh, this place could be trouble," she laughed.

He shook his head and pushed open the door. He was immediately struck by the smell of chocolate and other spices. "Wow," he laughed. "That's some chocolate!"

"Isn't it great," she laughed, looking around. "Don't let me forget, about Eric's bon bon's," she warned.

"I won't. I should get Jenny some of those chocolate covered Oreo's she likes," Rufus looked around. "We're such parent's," he laughed.

"What we do for our kids," she agreed. She looked over the counter and ordered a dozen chocolate covered strawberries and cherries, then moved across the store and bought a few boxes of Belgium chocolates.

"Hey Lil," he called "Come here."

"What?" she walked over to him.

"Look we can dip our own chocolates and fruit. You want to? It looks like fun."

"Really?" she looked at the dipping vault and the aprons. "It looks messy."

"That's the best part," he winked and took the apron off the hook. He tied the strings around her back and whispered in her ear. "I'd love to see you covered in chocolate."

"I'm sure you would," she said cheekily. She took another apron off the hook and tossed it to him. She turned and picked up a strawberry and dipped it in the large tin of chocolate. She picked it up and the chocolate drizzled off. "Oh!" she laughed. "I think I put too much on! Rufus!" she held her hand under it. "Quick! Give me a pan!"

He laughed and took one off the shelf and held it under the strawberry. "You better leave the cooking to me."

She rolled her eyes. "This isn't cooking. Besides I wanted it that way!" she picked up another strawberry.

"Sure you did," he laughed kissing her cheek. He picked up a banana placed it on the stick then dipped it in the chocolate. He did this two more times then moved on to the cherries.

"And I thought I was going to be the only one buying copious amounts of chocolate," she grinned, hitting the side of her hip against his. "You always had a sweet tooth."

"You got me," he laughed, finishing up with a few strawberries.

Lily moved over to the sink and washed her hands. She looked up at the clock and noticed it was already after one. She sighed and turned leaning against the sink. "We have to get going," she sighed.

Rufus took off his apron and set it aside. "I know," he frowned. "I'll get you home."

"Thanks," she started to pack up her chocolate. "You'll bring me back here again sometime?"

"Course I will," he rested his hands on her waist. "Whenever you want to come we'll go," he kissed her.

"Mmm," she smiled.

"Bon-bon," he said against her lips.

"What…" she continued to kiss him.

"Eric's bon-bon's," he laughed. "Don't forget them."

"Oh," she smiled. "Of course. Bon-bons…."

He slapped her ass lightly, "Go get em'" he grinned.

* * *

The car stopped in front of Lily's building and she turned to look at Rufus. "I don't want to get out," she frowned.

He took her hand. "You don't have to. We can keep driving."

"I wish we could," she sighed. She looked down at his hand and made circles in his palm with her thumb. She leaned forward and kissed him. "You promise you'd be strong for me. You know I have to go home."

He looked at her and knew she was right. "Go on," he kissed her one last time, handing her, her bag. "Go be with your kids."

"Thank you," she smiled. "You're really my support you know."

He smiled and pushed open the door. "Get out before I don't let you go."

She closed her eyes and sighed before stepping out of the car. She grabbed her bag and turned around. "I love you, Rufus."

"I love you," he smiled closing the door.

* * *

Later that night after dinner Rufus sat down and pulled out his guitar. He opened his window and sat out on the fire escape. He strummed a few notes on his guitar and then looked up to the sky. He sighed as he could barely see any stars. It wasn't like in Vermont. What he wouldn't give to spend another night there with Lily.

He was shaken from his thoughts when his phone buzzed. He turned it over and noticed Lily sent him a text: I MISS YOU.

He smiled and typed back: I MISS YOU MORE.

He held his phone staring at it waiting for a response. He laughed feeling like one of his kids. His phone went off again: WHY ARE YOU ON THE FIRE ESCAPE HUMPHREY?

He looked at the text registering what it said then moved to look around. He looked down to the street and noticed Lily standing against the town car looking up at him. He smiled big and sent another text: I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN.

Rufus set his guitar down and jumped threw the window and rushed down the back stairway to the streets. He saw her smiling and holding a bag. He picked her up and spun her around. Kissing her hard on the lips. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I spend the night?" she smiled.

His smiled matched hers. "Like you have to ask."

She looked down. "I told the kids about us. About what I want."

"Yeah…." He didn't know where she was going with this.

She looked up to him, their eyes meeting. "They told me to come be with you," she smiled. "They…they want us to be together."

"Really," he smiled.

"Mmhmm," she nodded. "Let's talk this out. Let's figure out how we're going to make it work."

He took her hand and her bag. "So there's an us?"

"There's an us," she followed him.

He opened the back door of the building and they both looked up the stairwell. He squeezed her hand and they both started up the stairs. Neither knowing what they were going to say to one another or how things were going to work. All they knew is that they were together and nothing was going to stand in their way.

**THE END**


End file.
